DO NOT DISS HOCKEY
by Greenly Fire
Summary: America is being a idot and made fun oh Hockey come around to read this funny story I Think it is LOLZ but you may not
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a shoe **

Being forgotten was one thing but this was crazy. Oh sorry I probable made you confused let's explain shall we?

It was a normal world meeting with Canada sitting in it.

Canada quietly put one of his strawberry blond lock of hair behind his ear. Deeply sighing Canada tried to listen to his brother stupid rants on global warming.

**Epic time skip **

America finished his boring presentation with "I'm the hero, baseball is better than stupid hockey"

A very dark and evil aura surrounded an "empty" set.

"OMG A GHOST"

"Brother dear would you like to talk" an eerie voice filled the room.

Prussia and Germany almost fainted when the heard that same voice that was at Vimy Ridge.

Canada slowly got out of his set and went over to his brother the dark cloud that surrounded him followed.

He appeared in front of America with a hockey stick that was covered with dried blood.

He pushed America out of the room and into one of the halls

The next 1and a half hours were spent in silence all you could hear is the blood curtailing screams of help and mercy. When Canada finally came back in he had a new coat of blood on the hockey stick and his hands. What set people of was he was eating Tim Hortons maple dounut and drinking a double double.

"Isn't the meeting over and America was lucky he wasn't mulled by a moose" he laughed.

Germany who is passed out because he was "tiered" (more like scared) could not dismiss the nations so they all left. As the got in to the hall way they saw Americas body in a corner shaking

As of that day on no one ever I mean ever made fun of hockey.

**NA: I was reading Canada Fan Fics so I wrought one and I was lazy and bord.**

**Like it**

**Want more**

**THEN REVIEW!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	2. READREADREAD NOWNOW

**Sorry for not updating but this is important**

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Heaven'sKnight15

Myrna Maeve

Swirly592

fire horse is prussia awesome

* * *

**KEEP THIS GOING**


End file.
